Four laboratory experiments are proposed to further test and extend previous research on transrelational equity behavior. The basic thesis to be tested is that person's perceptions of fairness and their resultant behavior in any given relationship is influenced by the amount of equity and satisfaction they derive from other ongoing relationships. It is posited that individuals attempt to maintain equity across relationships as well as within relationships. The amount of net equity which exists across relationships is termed "Equity with the World" (EwW). Previous equity research has focused almost exclusively on a single relationship, not the interlocking nature of an individual's interpersonal arrangements. Experiment 1 tests the general hypothesis that previously under- or over-rewarded individuals will subsequently attempt to restore EwW by either exploiting or over-benefiting a second or third partner if they will not be held accountable for creating such person-specific inequities in favor of transrelational equity. This study will extend earlier research by the author to three relationships and will use three experimenters in order to rule out a "demand characteristics" explanation. Experiment 2 will extend earlier research on reactions to EwW behavior on the part of a partner. Experiments 3 and 4 examine how observers respond to EwW behavior and whether they will act to restore EwW for others. It is hypothesized that observers will attempt to restore EwW it they can avoid creating additional person-specific inequities by drawing from surplus resources. The implications or "relevance" of this research project, it is suggested, go beyond merely furthering our understanding of the dynamics of interpersonal justice behavior. One area of direct applicability lies in Affirmative Action Programs where members of one social group are asked to be understanding and make some sacrifice so that members of a previously discriminated against group can be compensated. This is a perplexing situation because advantageous group members will not feel personally responsible.